


Invite out

by Envyskitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Americans, F/M, Light Bondage, Teacher/Teacher assistant, Unprotected Sex, bar concert, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: In an alternate universe, the war never happened and no one died. instead, they live in America where Remus teaches tenth grade English Lit. Hermione assists him and Harry's in a band with Ginny. What happens when Remus finally makes a move and invites his teaching assistant to see a show with him and his friends. Things get hot!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 66





	Invite out

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 18- Paste
> 
> This is not Beta'd

“Class dismissed, and remember no copying and pasting your essays on To Kill a Mockingbird. You need to use your own words and cite your sources. The essay is due Monday,” Remus called out as his tenth-grade English students rushed from the room. 

“They’re sure excited for the weekend,” Hermione, his teaching assistant mused from beside him as she moved forward to clean up the few stray papers laying around. 

“I’m sure they have lots of fun planned, it being so close to summer. Do you have any plans tonight… I mean this weekend?” Remus asked, turning his back to wipe off the whiteboard. He cursed internally as he realized how stupid he sounded. 

“Nope, no plans. Just going home to my cat, he’s a real charmer,” Hermione answered with a chuckle, her cheeks heating as she walked back to his desk. “Do you have any plans?” she asked quickly. 

“Oh, I was thinking of checking out this band downtown with a few of my mates. You should join us,” Remus told her, turning to her with a confidence he didn’t fully feel. 

Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile behind her curls. “Sure I’d like that. Where should I meet you?” 

“I can pick you up, it’s no trouble,” he told her, scratching lightly at one of the scars he had on his face. 

He grew up self- conscious about the many scars over his body, but now that he was forty he’d grown to accept them, especially being in front of children so often. Remus watched as her curls bobbed in agreement after a moment of hesitation. She’d been his teaching assistant for two school years, but this was the first time he had the nerve to ask her to hang out outside of school. After getting her address Remus watched her leave, his eyes straying down to her backside. Taking in the way her black dress pants hugged the curve of her assets, he patted himself for his choice. 

Hermione tried not to squeal in excitement as she entered her house. The minute she had first set eyes on Remus Lupin she felt an attraction. It was buried though in the name of professionalism. ‘Not anymore though,’ she thought as she danced through her single bedroom apartment. Her cat Crookshanks looked at her unimpressed as she twirled around. She ignored him and the negative thoughts trying to butt their way into her mind. Instead, she put on some music and started rifling through her closet trying to decide what to wear. 

In her joy, she almost missed the call from Ginny. Answering it she put the girl on speaker phone immediately. “Hey Gin, what’s up?” she asked over the music. 

“Hey, we got a gig tonight. We just realized we never told you, sorry hun. Think you’ll be able to make it?” Ginny’s voice spilled out over the music.

Hermione tried not to sigh at her friend’s forgetfulness. Turning off the music she flopped next to her phone, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip. “Where’s it at?” Hermione asked, forcing back tears at the thought of changing plans. 

“You’re the best, 'Mione. It’s at the Black Clover downtown. We go on at seven in front of the main band. Can you get there fine or do you want one of us to stop by?” Ginny asked before shushing a voice in the background. 

Hermione thanked the universe as everything lined up. “No, I already have a ride. I was going there tonight anyways, I just didn’t realize you guys were playing also.”

Getting up Hermione twirled around, returning to her meager wardrobe to find something tasteful but sexy to wear. 

“Oh does Miss Granger finally have a date? I’ve only been trying to set you up with everyone since we graduated and you ditched my brother,” Ginny laughed, moving away from all the noise to really talk with Hermione.

“I’m not sure it’s a date. The… the teacher I assist asked me to join him and some of his friends for the show,” Hermione replied, her cheeks heating once more. 

“Oooh,” Ginny replied to the news. “Well, hopefully, you can get some. I always hear older men are much better at the pleasing factor than men our age are.” 

Hermione tried not to choke on air, at her friends' words. “I’ll see you tonight Gin, bye,” she called out before quickly hanging up, not wanting to talk about it anymore, for fear she would be completely flustered when he arrived. 

Finally, Hermione came across a scarlet mini dress that crisscrossed over her shoulders and flared outward as it reached mid-thigh on her. Throwing it down on the bed she shuffled through her underwear drawer before pulling out a black lace thong. ‘Just in case,’ she thought to herself as she beelined for her bathroom to take a shower. 

It was only a couple hours later Hermione was putting on the finishing touches as she heard a knock at the front door. Slipping on a pair of black flats she grabbed her leather jacket as she opened the door. Remus stood there causing her to smile as she saw his casual dress wasn’t too far off from his professional. He wore a grey sweater that he clearly wore often and a pair of black slacks. 

“Wow, you look gorgeous. Not that you don’t always,” Remus scrambled. 

Hermione chuckled at his awkwardness, her skin warming at his compliment. “Thank you, you look very dashing like always yourself.”

She slipped her jacket on as she watched him blush, a swell of affection filling her chest. Hermione locked up before grabbing his offered arm. He took his time leading her to his car, it was an average silver sedan, not too flashy or beat down. She was pleasantly surprised the inside was spotless. 

“‘Bout time you made it mate. Oy who’s this lovely bird?” a man with a wild mane of curls greeted them by the door as he puffed a cigarette, waiting to go in. 

“This is Hermione, Hermione, this is my mate Sirius,” Remus replied, making introductions, before wrapping his arm around her waist without much thought. “Where’s Peter, and James?” asked his voice rising to be heard as the bar door opened letting out a roar of noise. 

“Peter’s inside already got us a table. James’ backstage Harry’s band got a gig, they’re on before the main band,” Sirius replied as he snuffed out his cigarette against the wall before stuffing the butt in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

“You guys know Harry Potter?” Hermione questioned, trying not to melt into Remus as he held her close. 

“Of course I’m his Godfather,” Sirius laughed. “Remus and I have been mates with his dad since we were in primary school,” he replied as he led the way into the bar. 

Hermione was surprised it was such a small world. She was even more surprised and grateful there wasn’t a cloud of smoke hanging in the air. They approached a table with a short, plump man sitting at it. Hermione’s skin crawled slightly as the man looked her over. 

“Do you mind?” Remus gestured to the chairs as he realized they were a chair short and the place was filling up quickly. “I mean you can sit in my lap?” he asked, giving her a sheepish smile as they stood by the chair nearest the railing. 

Hermione shivered slightly in excitement before replying, “as long as it doesn’t block your view or make you too uncomfortable, I don’t mind,” she told him, gesturing for him to take a seat. 

Remus gave her a reassuring smile, ignoring his friends and the tightness in his pants as he pulled her down to sit upon his thigh. ‘This is going to be a long show,’ he thought to himself as he felt how perfectly his leg fit between her thighs. 

Hermione cheered bouncing slightly without thinking as she saw her friends come on stage. Harry was strumming playfully at his guitar. The lights dimmed as Ginny stepped up to the mic. Making their introduction, the band easily began playing a popular classic rock cover. She didn’t recognize the man playing drums but ignored it figuring they finally replaced Neville who was decent at drums but not made for live shows. 

Without noticing it they were joined by a tall man, who Harry was the spitting image of. Hermione’s attention was divided on her friends rocking and Remus’ hand tracing circled on her inner thigh. Her breath hitched slightly every time his fingers inched higher. Remus turned his head occasionally replying to one of his friends or making a comment on the way the band played. Remus himself was grateful he chose to wear slacks, the material not as painfully restrictive to his hard cock. 

He knew he was playing a dangerous game teasing Hermione. She was his teaching assistant after all. She was so tempting though, the way she was responding to just a light touch made him wonder how she would respond to other things. Remus pulled his hand away to clap as the band wrapped up their set. Hermione shifted slightly as she cheered, causing her to press harder against his leg. 

Hermione sighed as she pressed against Remus’ thigh, thinking the noise around her would cover it. She froze as the lights came back on causing her to school her features. Turning she smiled at the new occupant at her table. “I didn’t realize you were friends with Remus,” Hermione spoke easily. 

She had met Harry’s father several times over the years, but most of them were brief visits. She was much closer with his mother. James gave her an easy smile, “yeah these are my mates for life. We all went to school in Britain before making our way over here. How is it you ended up here, Remus’ lap?” James asked jokingly as he gestured with his beer. 

Hermione blushed unsure of how to answer. She was saved as the lights dimmed once more. Turning her attention back to the stage she tried not to moan as Remus pressed her back down on his thigh once more. The band that was headlining had a hypnotizing beat in Hermione’s opinion. She highlighted the point as her hips moved in rhythm to the music, driving her pleasure higher as her clit pressed against him. 

Remus kept his hands on Hermione’s hips, hypnotized himself by the woman’s actions. He discreetly made sure no one could see exactly what she was doing a protective nature filling him. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Remus husked as his teeth grazed the shell of her ear. 

Hermione nodded trying to think through her lust. She probably looked like a harlot to those around her. Jumping up from his lap Hermione fled from the table saying her goodbyes hurriedly. 

“I’ll see you guys late, tell Harry I said they were great tonight,” Remus told his friends without a glance back as he swiftly followed the young woman out of the bar. 

Hermione was waiting patiently by his car, the spring air doing little to quell her lust. The ride to her place was quiet as she tried not to think of what he must think of her actions. Remus was too busy imagining what Hermione looked without the dress on to judge her actions. 

“Would you like to come in?” Hermione asked, feeling unsure of herself as they parked in front of her building. 

Instead of answering Remus leaned across the car, threading his fingers into her curls as he pulled her into a hungry kiss. Hermione moaned as she returned the kiss, Pulling away Remus didn’t hesitate to get out of the car, opening her door before she had the chance. 

Once inside Hermione eagerly pulled him in for another kiss. Remus’s hand grasped the zipper of her dress pulling it down as they walked clumsily towards her room. His sweater was tossed over his shoulder landing near her dress. His breath caught slightly as he took in the sight of her. With a growl, he pushed her on her bed. 

“Are you sure you want this? I don’t want anything to be awkward between us,” he asked, stopping for a moment as her hands started undoing his belt. 

“I want to do this Remus,” she told him as she slowly removed his belt. 

“Good,” Remus forced her hands away, pinning them to the bed as his tongue darted out to toy with one nipple and then the other. 

His free hand pushed aside her pants, a groan escaping him as he felt how wet she was. Leaning up he shoved his pants and boxers away revealing his hard cock, twitching slightly with his arousal. He watched as she licked her lip, recentering herself after removing her panties. Crawling on the bed, like a wolf after his prey, he pounced upon her. Hermione giggled before the sound turned to a breathy moan as he began sliding inside of her. 

“Remus,” she panted as she adjusted to his size, her nails digging in as she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He grunted in response as he began a slow pace, each thrust harder than the next. His hands pinned hers to the bed once more as his thrusts picked up speed. His pelvic boning angled just right to rub her clit. Remus watched as he pleasure mounted, bringing her close to the edge before backing off. He smirked as she whined before he repeated the action. As he backed down for the third time he heard Hermione seeth out a curse before beginning to buck beneath him, trying to find her release. 

Feeling himself near his own edge, Remus redoubled his efforts. Hermione’s cries got louder, uncaring to her neighbors as her pleasure was brought higher. Her hips bucked wildly as her back arched off the bed, her release shattering her. Remus lost himself in how good her cunt felt milking him. He came, the thought of pulling out far from his mind. 

Rolling to the side Remus couldn’t help the satisfied smile crossing his face. Pulling Hermione close, he thought to himself that he hoped this was the first of many times with her.


End file.
